In the Begining
by X3
Summary: Yet another version of how Harper met up with Beka


In the Begining

Title: In the Beginning

Rating: G

Summery:Yet another version of how Harper met up with Beka

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and I am getting no money

The bar was nearly empty when Beka entered.It was still early afternoon here and the crowd had not yet arrived.Strolling over to the bar she pulled up a stool and leaned casually on the bar top.The bartender stopped drying the glass in his hand and asked, "Can I get you anything Miss?"

"Yeah, a scotch and soda on the rocks" the barman nodded and fixed the drink.Beka didn't really need a drink; she needed to find someone to fix her slip drive.She looked around the bar.She had hoped to find an engineer here who hadn't already had too much to drink.In fact, at this point only moderately wasted would be acceptable.Unfortunately, there were only a handful of patrons in the bar at this hour.A couple sat making out by the window, very interested in each other but not very helpful for Beka.A green fellow was laying face down on his table surrounded by about 13 empty glasses, also not what she needed.Turning back to the bartender she asked, "Do you know of an engineer who might be available to do some work for me?"

"Hmm, there's Harper.He's probably down in Docking Bay 3.He's great, a little odd.Probably can fix whatever your problem is though."Beka thanked him, threw back her drink in one gulp, leaving only the ice clinking around in the glass and quickly left the bar to find this "Harper".

The bay seemed deserted; the mechanic the bartender mentioned was nowhere in sight.As she turned to leave, he rolled out from under a little ship.At least she thought this must be whom the barman meant.As he got to his feet he noticed Beka for the first time."Can I help you beautiful?" he asked.Beka just looked at him with disbelief.The kid was obviously from Earth. Like anyone who grew up on that planet he was undersized, pale and emaciated. In fact, by the looks of him, he probably wasn't long off the hellish planet.Beka knew would take years for him to gain enough weight to simply not be scrawny.His blonde hair was wild and out of control and he smiled crookedly at her.

Still evaluating the engineer she noticed the cerebral port that graced his neck.It wasn't that rare to find someone with a cerebral port, but this was the first person she had actually met who had one. She had heard it was a risky operation and had quite a long, painful recovery period.

He was just a kid, even with the port there was no way he was the great mechanic he claimed. As if he was reading her mind he spoke again, "I'm Seamus Harper, genius extraordinaire, do you have a problem?"

"Well, I'm Beka Valentine, I need someone to fix my slip drive"

"Not a problem, I'm finished here, where's your ship."

"Are you really a mechanic? You must be, like, 17?"

"First of all, I'm 20.I've just been blessed with boyish good looks."He batted his eyelashes at her "You could say I'm a mechanic, I tend to think of myself as a handy man and doer of all things."

"Be straight with me, are you any good?My ship is my life and I don't want some kid who just downloaded instructions on how to fix a slip drive messing with my engines."

"Oh, I assure you lady, I am the best you'll find here, or anywhere for that matter.I'm a freaking genius.You want proof?" he gestured to the ship he had just finished working on."This heap had to be towed in; drive and impulse both had to be redone.Coolant was leaking and fissures in the conduits were seeping radiation into the cockpit.I fixed it all.So I repeat, I'm a genius and it would be a mistake not to pay me to fix your ship." 

Beka sighed, he better not be lying, "Alright, let's go."Beka led him to the docking port and the Maru.At the sight of her ship he whistled in approval."What a Junker" confused she looked at him, "Babe, I love a challenge", he explained.

Wedged up in the guts of the Maru, Harper took little time to diagnose the problem.Beka sat on a stool nearby, watching him.The boy looked like he could barely lift a band scanner or a welder, but he was currently banging the dents out of a coupling faster and better than anyone she had seen before."So, you work for the station?" Beka asked.

"Nah, the bartender just throws some business my way from time to time."

"Oh, how long have you been here?"

"About a month"

"Since you left Earth?'

"Very observant babe, but no, I left Earth as soon as I turned 18."Still holding a wrench-like tool, he pointed to his cerebral port, "Got this and left that hell within a week", Beka smiled, she believed him.This seemed like a guy who knew what he wanted and went for it.But, 2 years and he was still a human toothpick.

"It only took a week to recover from the procedure?" the boy smiled again, still banging out dents.

"Actually, I left AMA (against medical advice) and wound up with an infection that left me flat on my back in some clinic on a backwater planet for 2 weeks.But it was worth it to be away from that torment."Beka smiled with Harper, she believed that too. Harper inserted the last coupling into the system and checked that it was secure.He was thorough.Then he pulled some sort of sprayer out of his belt and sprayed the inside of the network of pipes.

"What's that?"

"You didn't really need new parts.I fixed the ones you had and this will keep them from melting again.That was your main problem, a malfunction in the drive was causing it to produce too much heat, which began warping the internal parts."This guy was smart, and she could use him around.They were wasting a lot of time finding a port every time something broke; and on the Maru that was rather frequently.

"I'm looking for an engineer, would you be interested? 

"You're offering me a job?" 

"Free room and board, a cut of the profits and you'll see the galaxy."

"What do you do?"

"Mostly salvage"

"Good honest work"

"So, would you come work for me?"

Harper thought for a minute.He had just met this woman, he didn't know much about her, and she didn't know much about him. But, it was a way off this station, food, and a roof over his head.Honestly, those were the most important things in his life.Plus, it was a chance for adventure.Beka was looking at him expectantly.Harper sighed and smiled."Sure boss, when do we leave?"


End file.
